Vocaloid: A Brother's Concern
by Kioxi
Summary: A short oneshot starring Dell Honne and his younger sister, Nano Honne. When Dell finds out his little sister has been hurt by a group of thugs, he will stop at nothing to get revenge, even if it means he might not come back in one piece.. (Rated K cos there's really nothing in it)


_**Hey, guys. Here's a quick oneshot starring Dell Honne and his little sister, Nano Honne. Hope you like it.**_

_**~A Brother's Concern~**_

Nano Honne sat alone on the stairs, tears trickling down her pale cheeks. Her sharp ears pricked as she heard footsteps, and, guessing who they belonged to, she tried to hide her face as best she could. But not before the creator of the footsteps, Nano's older brother, Dell Honne, saw her, and stopped. She dragged up her eyes to see that he was watching her, concerned.

"What's wrong, Nano?" he asked, crouching down. She hugged her knees and gave him a forced smile, still trembling with the sobs that shook her entire body.

"N-nothing...I'm f-fine...Dell-nii..." she whispered.

"Don't lie," Dell said softly, poking her forehead.

"I'm not l-lying!" Nano protested. Dell let out a sigh and sat down next to her.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said to her. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She lifted her gaze and saw that his eyes were loving and kind.

"It's just...I don't know what's wrong with me...people don't seem to like me anymore. I feel like I'm losing everyone. Mimi's annoyed with me, I can tell. Even you don't seem to want me around. It makes me feel like...like jumping off a bridge!" she cried. Dell looked taken aback for a moment, but then he sighed and patted her head, ruffling her hair.

"No, it's not like that. I'm sorry. I've been busy and I haven't had much time for you. The truth is I have to work to take care of my family; Haku-nee, the Akine sisters, and of course you..." he said quietly.

"I'm a rotten little sister, aren't I?" Nano whispered. Dell put his arm around her and smiled.

"Even if the entire world hated you, I'd turn my back on it just for you," he said. That made Nano smile. Dell, however cold and unfeeling he might appear at first glance, had a heart of gold.

"Really?" she said, looking at him.

"Of course, silly," Dell laughed, hugging her.

"Thanks, Dell-nii.." Nano murmured. She felt tired, and rested her head on Dell's shoulder. He sat beside her quietly, stroking her raven hair. She lifted a hand to move her hair from her face, and suddenly Dell took in a breath sharply. She glanced at him. His eyes were fixed on her face, at her cheek. Oh, snap.

"What is that?" he spat out, suddenly angry. Nano covered the red mark on her cheek with her hand.

"Nothing...I just got on the wrong side of someone, no worries," she said, trying to cover it up.

"Who?" Dell persisted. Nano laughed nervously.

"N-nobody...it was just some guys being idiots...I wouldn't do what they wanted so I got this." She gestured to the angry hand shaped mark on her face.

"...Tell me now..." Dell said quietly.

"I don't even know what his name was," Nano admitted. "It was just some guys that cornered me in the street...I'm guessing they were drunk or high or something. And then the biggest one said something like, 'What a pretty little girl we have here...wanna come with us, little girl?' And I told him no, so he grabbed my wrist and tried to drag me, but I kicked him in the shin...so he slapped me to make me shut up..." She bit her lip.

"Which way did they go?" her brother asked.

"I have no idea...I'm just being stupid...but the guy seemed to know you...and me...as they left me there, they said, 'We'll be back for you, Honne...your brother, too.'" She swallowed hard, the thought of her brother getting hurt scaring her.

"Tch...I don't care if they know me or not. I just want to beat the living crap out of them," Dell growled, overprotective as always.

"It's fine...I don't mind...I'd rather it's me having the living crap beat out of me than you or Haku-nee, or the Akines..." She sighed. "I'm not that important; don't worry about it." But Dell didn't give up. He pulled out his laptop and held it up as it scanned Nano. Oh, crap. Damn technology!

_"Target: North East, 583 metres from your current location," _the computer robotically reported. Nano swallowed.

"Dell-nii! Just stop worrying about me! It was my fault for walking along on my own, being complacent as usual...it was easy for those guys to take advantage of me..." she said.

Dell's eyes, the exact same shade as Nano's, were burning a fiersome red. He stood up, and before she could grab him, he dashed off in the direction of her assailants. Oh, holy...she jumped up and sprinted after him.

"DELL-NII! GODDAMMIT, STOP! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT BECAUSE OF-" Nano's shouts were cut off as a hand slipped over her mouth.

"Told you we'd come back for you, little girl," the harsh voice snarled.

Dell found the punks easily enough. They were huddled in a group, laughing and swigging from cans that probably didn't contain Diet Coke, despite the label. He walked up to them, furious that they had even dared to hurt his little sister. The loudest one of the group stepped forwards with a lumbering swagger that looked like he was dragging a broken leg behind him. Dell resisted the urge to smirk.

"What do you want?" the guy slurred, obviously drunk.

"Answers, with a side helping of revenge," Dell snarled. The lads laughed drunkenly.

"And why would that be, dick?" the leader challenged.

"You hurt my little sister."

"Your sister? I ain't seen no sister of yours. Who are you, anyway?"

"Honne. Dell Honne."

"Oh, THAT little sister! The sweet kid with the dark hair? Yeah, she was great...great potential..." Dell didn't even want to think about what he meant by that, although he already knew. "...no fun at all, though...it took a slap before she even shut up screaming. Talk about loud. So, you're the knight in shining armour, comin' to the rescue, huh? Sweet!" Dell wanted to punch him so hard, but he resisted it. Then a new thought came to him.

_If you're gonna beat the crap out of him anyway, why wait?_

Dell heard the crack of his opponent's nose as his fist connected, and the guy went sprawling. His other friends came over, but Dell was just getting warmed up.

"She's 15. 15 years old!" he snarled viciously. The guy on the floor whined, but still managed to put in a cocky comment.

"She looked at least 17...if the big guy hadn't bagged her, I'd have had some fun with her myself..." His mates clucked and wolf whistled, nudging each other. This just fueled Dell's fury, and he grabbed the guy by the throat, chucking him into two of his friends. Another came at him with a kick, and he slammed the heel of his hand into his throat. The guy went down. There were only two guys left. One grabbed Dell around the neck in a chokehold, while the other one aimed a kick at his face. Dell narrowly blocked it, and swept the guy's legs from under him. He heard the satisfying crack as his head hit the guy behind him was almost as easy to get off; Dell turned in a swift hip-throw, and the guy flew over him. He began to punch the leader's sorry face in, continuing until he had blood on his hands. He was about to finish him off, but then he heard Nano's voice in his head. _Do you really want to do this? Really? _Dell sighed, and lowered the bloody, unconscious guy to the ground.

"If I see any of you touch my family again, I'll kill you.." he hissed, and turned away, wiping the blood from his face and hands. He turned a corner, and saw Nano. But she wasn't alone. There was another guy, taller than Dell. One hand was covering Nano's mouth, while the other held her arm in an iron grip. He was whispering into her ear and smiling a sick smile. Dell snarled deeply, and launched himself at the bloke, slamming his fists in a frenzy into his face. Blood spurted from the dude's nose and mouth, and when Dell had finished he hit the ground hard and didn't get up.

Nano held her breath, scared stiff, waiting for the next attack. The pressure on her mouth and arm had gone, but she didn't risk opening her eyes or making a sound or movement incase this was just the guy's way of toying with her, like a cat with a mouse. At any moment, he would pounce, and that would be it. No Dell to save her this time. No one around to witness anything. She thought she'd heard a faint commotion, but that could have been anything. Her fists were clenched, and she felt tears in her eyes. Dell could be dead right now, and it was all her fault. How would she explain to Haku and the Akine sisters? Her mind filled with dread.

"D-Dell-nii...I'm sorry," she whispered. Suddenly, a cool pair of hands took hers. She refused to open her eyes, but this didn't feel like the hands of the vile bloke who'd grabbed her. No...this felt more like... "Dell-nii?" She opened her ruby eyes slowly, and there he was, gazing back at her. She flew into his arms, crying with tears of joy. "Oh, my God, don't EVER do that again!"

"I won't. Nano-nee, are you alright?" Dell asked, voice tinged with concern. His arms locked around her.

"I'm fine," she breathed. "I was more worried about you." Dell stepped back, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"You were worried about me? You almost got raped!" Nano was shocked at the harshness of his words, but decided he was right. Anything could have happened today. Most of the things were stuff she didn't want to think about. Ever. "Please don't ever go out alone without me or Haku-nee, or even one of the Akine sisters. Please promise me you'll never put yourself in danger like that again."

"I promise, Dell-nii.." Nano whispered. She really did. No way was she risking this again. No way was she putting Dell's life in danger again. No way.

"I worry about you, you know," Dell said, smiling slightly.

"Me too," Nano laughed.

"Seriously, trouble seems to follow you wherever you go!"

"Yup," she replied.

"You're a little liability," Dell grinned.

"You can stop complimenting me now," Nano smiled. Dell wrapped his arm around her and began to lead her back towards the direction in which they had come. Back to the house. Back home. Nano sighed and smiled to herself. When they reached the door, they saw Haku pacing worriedly back and forth on the front steps. When she saw them, she flew at them, arms stretched wide. Nano and Dell hugged her back, though Haku's hugs were lethal and they almost choked.

"Oh, my God, guys. Why would you do that to me? I was scared stiff!" Haku cried.

"Sorry, sis," Nano sighed, but she couldn't help smiling. Neither could Dell and Haku. They embraced each other again, siblings together. Then Dell held the door open and they all went inside, happy and safe...together.

_**Hope you liked that oneshot, peeps. It was only quick, but it'll keep you entertained until I get chapter one up of a new story. Until next time, bye :3**_


End file.
